Further study was made of cerebral electrical impedance (CEI) during the phase of hypoperfusion. In the gerbil no substantial decrease in the CEI was found during this phase after a single 5 minute bilateral carotid occlusion. This was in spite of noticeable swelling of the brain and probable compression of the capillaries.